Born for Good Raised for Evil
by Sleepydreamer97
Summary: At the age of five, Captain Man's daughter was kidnapped. Now, the villain is back and he has a new sidekick. Captain Man must stop his enemy and save his daughter from a life of crime. Henry Danger


_Captain Man jumped to his spot under the tube. As he tapped his belt buckle, he looked at the little girl who waved at him from the couch along with her babysitter. He waved back as he said the command that sent him up the tube. That was the last time Captain Man saw his daughters smiling face. The warehouse that was supposedly the hideout for a villain was empty. Captain Man had a feeling that something was wrong and quickly left. The sight of the empty man cave shattered the captain's heart. The babysitter was dead and things were broken around her. But the worst part was the sight of the scattered and broken toys that his daughter had played with. Captain Man slowly walked up and picked up a pink teddy bear. Tears pricked his eyes and a feeling of anger slowly whelmed up inside him as he saw the imprint on the bears belly. It was the symbol of his arch nemesis. Captain Man had tried to catch him many times but he got away. Illusion always got away. And now he had the only thing that Captain Man wanted to protect the most._

~EIGHT YEARS LATER~

"What's the emergency?"

Henry Hart entered the man cave and asked Ray, also known as Captain Man, who sat watching a video that had been sent to him. Ray turned around to face Henry, a serious look on his face.

"Illusion is the emergency."

Henry looked confused. "Illusion?"

"That's right. He's my arch nemesis and has escaped capture every time I tried to stop him. He plans to take over the world someday and he wants to start with Swellview."

"That's awful. But you haven't said everything. There's something else about this Illusion guy that you're hiding."

Ray looked away for a second before turning back to Henry. He couldn't lie to him this time.

"There is something that I haven't told you. Eight years ago Illusion was causing trouble in Swellview. Information on a hideout was sent to me and I went to look. Well, I had a daughter then and that was the last time I saw her. I knew something was wrong when I entered the warehouse and ran back here as fast as I could. When I returned, I found everything a mess. The babysitter was dead and my daughter was gone." Ray stopped for a second and looked at a teddy-bear. Henry looked a little surprised as he noticed the bear for the first time since they began talking. Ray continued. "Illusion left his mark on her bear and I've tried to find her ever since."

Henry looked at Ray when he finished and felt sorry for him. It saddened him to see the normally cheerful Ray in such a sad state. He wanted to cheer him up somehow but nothing came to mind. But, then, an idea came to Henry.

"Ray! If Illusion is back, maybe he has your daughter with him! We can find him and get your daughter back."

Ray looked at Henry and thought his sidekick was on to something. But there was also a little doubt to the idea.

"You might be right, Henry. But Illusion can manipulate people. Plus, Danny was only five when she was taken. Illusion might have taught her things that could have changed her. She might not be the daughter I lost."

Henry looked annoyed. "You still have a chance to get her back. Plus, if she's on our side, you can have two sidekicks."

Ray looked at Henry with a slightly annoyed expression but he knew Henry was right. If Illusion was back he might have Danny and she might have a chance to be with her father again. Ray thought about how nice it would be to have his daughter back but he was brought out of his thoughts as the emergency sirens went off.

"What's the emergency, Gooch?"

"There's a robbery in progress."

"Where?"

"At the Swellview Bank. It's Illusion and a sidekick. But I recommend you to be careful. The sidekick has powers that can cause some real damage. Henry must be careful."

"Right."

Ray looked at Henry with concern. He hadn't thought about Henry going up against Illusion but he couldn't think now. He pulled out his gum and looked at Henry.

"You ready?"

"Let's blow some bubbles and fight some crime."

Ray smiled at his sidekicks enthusiasm and, together, they popped a gumball into their mouths and began chewing. The bubbles expanded and then burst into a flash of green light, changing the heroes into their costumes. The heroes then went to their spots under the tubes and tapped their belt buckles. The tubes descended into their places.

"Up the tube."


End file.
